Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Iron Man= |-|Hulkbuster= |-|Bleeding Edge= Summary Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is an eccentric self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and the former head of Stark Industries. Using his own great wealth and exceptional technical knowledge, Stark enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings. With his life on the line, Stark created an armored suit which he used to escape his captors, returning home and becoming the armored superhero known as Iron Man, battling against terrorists as well as his own former business partner Obadiah Stane. Stark enjoyed the fame that came with his new secret identity and decided to share it with the world, publicly announcing himself as Iron Man. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C | High 4-C | High 4-C | At least High 4-C Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, Iron Man Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 48 years old in Avengers: Infinity War. Classification: Human. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High stamina, Weapon Mastery, Electricity Absorption, Genius level intellect, Assistance of J.A.R.V.I.S. and F.R.I.D.A.Y., Can shoot lasers, Flight, Explosion Manipulation via missiles and explosives, Information Analysis (Can scan and adapt to a an opponent's fighting style), Can send sentries or unmanned Iron Man suits to aid him in battle, Homing Attack via missiles, Can reconstruct the Hulkbuster in mid battle by sending parts to himself, His repulsors shoots at a concussive pressure | All previous powers, His armor has Limited Regeneration (Low-Mid, as long as there are enough nanomachines), Shield Creation, Weapon Creation (Can create any melee weapon or energy weapon as long as there are enough nanomachines), Can survive in the vacuum of space. Attack Potency: Building level (Can generate 3 gigawatts) | Building level+ | Large Star level (Fought Thor when over 400% charged. Comparable to Loki) | Large Star level (Capable of defeating The Hulk, though it should be noted that he only defeated him when he calmed down) | At least Large Star level (Drew a drop of blood from Thanos) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Massively FTL+ Combat, Reactions and Flight Speed (Even regular Asgardians are able to keep up with Hela, and Iron Man was able to blast Loki before he could react) | Massively FTL+ Combat, Flight and Reaction Speed (Kept up with an enraged Hulk) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Thanos, who should be comparable to Thor, who is comparable to Hela, who has several MFTL+ feats) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 50 (Superior to Captain America. Comparable to War Machine who can lift tanks with ease) | Class M (Able to push a helicarrier rotor of this mass) | Unknown, but at least Class M (Matched the Hulk) | Class Y (Thor's hammer was forged in a neutron star, which requires this pressure to crush. Iron Man scales) Striking Strength: Building Class | Building level+ | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class Durability: Building level | Building level+ | Large Star level | Large Star level (Survived hits from The Hulk) | At least Large Star level (Tanked a Power Stone blast. His shield which is made of the same material with his suit also blocked a Power Stone blast) Stamina: Varies depending on the version of his suit. Range: Standard melee range. Several dozen meters with his armor (he can shoot repulsor blasts, missiles, lasers and his trademark Uni-Beam). Standard Equipment: Repulsors (both for flight and primary offensive equipment, and including unibeam via arc reactor), different types of missiles and forearm-mounted lasers. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He has created all of this Iron Man suits, as well as numerous other Weaknesses: Without his armor he is just a normal human. Weaker armors can't handle extreme conduction. | The more damage the Mark 50 armor takes, the less nanomachines that can be used to regenerate it or make weapons. Key: Mark 1 | Mark 2-5 | Mark 6 Onwards | Mark 44 (Hulkbuster Armor) | Mark 50 (Bleeding Edge Armor) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Rich Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Energy Users Category:Billionaires Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Geniuses Category:Explosion Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shield Users Category:8-C Category:High 8-C Category:6-B Category:5-A Category:Armored Characters Category:Antagonists